eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Net als toen
|year = 1957 |position = 1st |points = 31 |previous = "Voorgoed voorbij" |next = "Heel de wereld"}}"Net als toen" (English: Just like then) was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1957 in Frankfurt am Main, performed by Corry Brokken, who had represented the country the previous year. It won the Contest with 31 points, giving the country its first victory since its debut at the inaugural Contest in Lugano. Lyrics Dutch= Zit niet zo suf met die eeuwige krant Gaap niet van slaap of verveling ‘k Ben toch je vrouw en ik eet uit je hand Maar ‘k eet niet van de bedeling Kijk me niet aan of je denkt, “leef je nog?” Ben ik nog altijd die vrouw Waarmee je destijds – wanneer was dat toch? Per se dat avontuurtje hebben wou Wees nog eens lief, net als toen Vraag me nog eens om een zoen Breng me weer rozen, sta weer te blozen Als je me ziet, net als toen Wees nog eens lief en galant Vind me weer mooi en charmant Dan wordt de wereld weer net als vroeger Een sprookjesland Ja, je wordt dik en je haar wordt al grijs Maar je kunt heus nog wel flirten Ach, je bent soms nog zo’n kind, zo onwijs Nurks en baldadig om beurten Weet je nog? Weet je nog? Zeg nu niet nee Weet je nog, dat je toen zei? ‘t Gelukkigste paar, dat zijn wij met z’n twee Mijn liefde, liefste lief, gaat nooit voorbij Wees nog eens lief, net als toen Vraag me nog eens om een zoen Breng me weer rozen, sta weer te blozen Als je me ziet, net als toen Wees nog eens lief en galant Vind me weer mooi en charmant Dan wordt de wereld weer net als vroeger Een sprookjesland |-| English= Don’t be so drowsy with that eternal paper Don’t yawn from sleep or boredom I’m your wife and I eat out of your hand But I don’t eat from charity Don’t look at me as if you think, “are you still alive?” Am I still that woman With whom you once – when was it again? Wanted to have that little adventure at all costs? Be nice once again, just like then Ask me once again for a kiss Bring me roses again, blush again When you see me, just like then Be nice and gallant once again Find me beautiful and charming again Then the world will be just like before A fairyland Yes, you’re getting fat and your hair is turning grey But you still can flirt, believe me Ah, sometimes you act like a child, so silly Gruff and wanton by turn Do you remember? Do you remember? Don’t say no now Do you remember, that you said then? The happiest couple, that’s the both of us My love, dearest darling, never ends Be nice once again, just like then Ask me once again for a kiss Bring me roses again, blush again When you see me, just like then Be nice and gallant once again Find me beautiful and charming again Then the world will be just like before A fairyland Videos ESC 1957 06 - Netherlands - Corry Brokken - Net Als Toen ESC 1957 Winner Reprise - Netherlands - Corry Brokken - Net Als Toen Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1957 Category:The Netherlands in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Winning Songs Category:Songs sung in Dutch